


Undercover Love

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ball, Bars, Being Lost, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Come as Lube, Corset, Creepy Ardyn, Crossdressing, Crying, Deepthroating, Detectives, Disguise, Doggy Style, Drinking, Fainting, Groping, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Handcuffs, High Heels, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Mafia AU, Makeup, Manipulation, Mischief, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Violence, Waltzing, Window Sex, and a bit of a slut, everybody makes fun of noct's height, fake text messages, he also does interrogation, insomnia's pretty much a cop organization, jk he's a huge slut, like a tomato, niflheim's just a mafia organization, noct blushes red, noct's an undercover cop, noctis is also flirty, oo lala, prompto's taller in this story lmao, yandere!ardyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: "Oh, you're shivering. Afraid?" Arydn teased huskily, adding in a thundering chuckle.Noct's back was pressed up against the wall behind him. He was so scared. He didn't even realize he was trembling, until Ardyn commented on it. A gun was pressed up against his left cheek. His breath hitched right as it teasingly moved closer.The metal was removed, but to only feel a wet warmth against his cheek.





	1. Chapter One: Mission Started

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!
> 
> Yes, I'm alive. Somehow...
> 
> And this is going to be a mafiaxcop AU, yaaaay!
> 
> I've actually been planning this story to be made for a LONG time. For my other stories you are wondering about, they're almost done. I just haven't got much time to complete them, sadly. x-x
> 
> As you read from the tags, you'll be expecting them. This is rape/non-con stuff along with lots of violence! Please leave if you don't like that! If you have no problem with that, have a great time reading. .3.
> 
> O yeah, this starts off with a blow job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, you're shivering. Afraid?" Ardyn commented huskily, a chuckle prompting out of his throat.
> 
> Noct's back pressed up against a brick wall behind him. He never noticed no how he was trembling, until Ardyn commented on it. He was scared. A cold metal object pressed against his right cheek. Noctis' screwed tightly, letting out a soft noise of distress. His breath hitched when the gun was removed. What was going to happen next?
> 
> Only to be replaced with a wet warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> I'M ALIVE!
> 
> Somehow. e-e
> 
> So, yeah. I've been...offline? 
> 
> I'll give you the whole story. I've been quite anxious on POSTING my chapters on a couple of my stories. I fear that I might be WAY to rushy and whatnot. Yes, I do take critical and positive comments. That's why I haven't disabled them.
> 
> That fear has been clinging onto me for quite some time. I also needed a vacation off of writing. (fingertips are tired and dead... .-.)
> 
> ANYWAY, this story is a mafiaxcop thingy. I've been planning this right after I posted my first story on Archiveofourown. This includes VIOLENCE and RAPE/NON-CONSENT! Please be warned when reading it! I don't want any complaints on how you're crying about the rape and stuff. I warned you with the tags.
> 
> Without further a due, enjoy reading!

 

"So why'd you do it?" Noctis simply asked. 

 

He was currently interrogating a man, who committed rape and murder. The two were inside a small interrogation room, the man sitting on a folding chair, while Noct was lazily sitting on his. His left arm carelessly hung behind the back of his chair, his right leg crossed over the other, his ankle touching the table's edge. The murderer's hands were hand cuffed behind him, his eyes dull and staring down at his lap. He refused to speak.

 

Noct gritted his teeth. He had enough of this. They've been in this room for almost three hours, with him repeating the same "So why'd you do it?" for almost fifty times! The raven let out out a small hiss. Exhausted and irritated, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and thumb. His eyes calmly shut, his mouth letting out a sigh. Reopening them, his right leg slipped off of his left, slamming back onto the ground, making a loud noise. It caused the murderer to jolt in response.

 

He had no other choice, but to...

 

he licked his lips, teasing.

 

The raven had a small smirk on his face. It looked almost lustful...

 

He let out a soft chuckle. "Don't think I can't see that boner...~" Noctis stood up, his legs seductively walking over. His hips shifting left and right with his movements.

 

The murderer was surprised. 

 

Noct went under the table, his hands holding tightly to the the table's legs. He crouched down, his gaze fixated onto the sudden _boner_. His right hand trailed up and down against the man's jeans. There were dried splodges of blood on his clothing. Noct scrunched up his nose in disgust.

 

"Did she blow you well?" He asked, snickering.

 

Still, no response.

 

Noctis unzipped the man's pants, revealing his huge length. This guy wasn't even wearing boxers. No wonder his boner was so revealing.

 

"Mhh..." The raven let out a hum. He cocked his head to the right, his eyes lifting up to the man's face. His face was under submission, seductive and glossy. The rapist jolted wide awake, a warm feeling surrounding his private.

 

Noct licked the head, teasing the man. He let out a snicker, going all the way down. His eyes were still looking up, his long eyelashes clinging ontotears that were about to fall. Noctis sank in deeper, feeling the head enter his throat. He choked a bit, but continued sucking. The squelching sounds were arousing, for both of them. It wasn't Noct's first time sucking dick. It's actually probably been his 32nd time. 

 

The raven pulled out, grinning evilly. "Able to talk yet?" Ironically, Noct's throat was sore and couldn't talk properly.

 

The man let out a huff, wanting the warmth back. Noct's tongue stuck out, circling around the head. His right hand came up, stroking gently. Just before the man could ejaculate, the interrogator quickly gripped the length tightly, refusing the man's release.

 

The murderer was about to react and speak, but quickly paused when looking deep into Noctis' beautiful, young eyes. "Speak." He ordered.

 

"Why'd you do it?" Noctis asked, his hand gripping even tighter. He teased the head more, precum escaping.

 

He finally answered.

 

The raven let out a quiet giggle. His hand was remove, with release immediately splashing on Noct's face. He shut his right eye, as white liquid dripped down his eyelids, down to his cheeks. His right cheek grazed against the man's length, up and down. The liquid on his lips were licked away, tasting it. A huge grin formed on his face.

 

"Salty." He commented.

 

The door slammed open, hitting the wall beside it. Noctis zipped up the man's pants, quickly standing up. His legs hurt, as he was sitting on them the whole time. They fell numb and limped across the room. Two men entered the room, the muscular one with tattoos headed over to the man. He grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him out. The other one approached Noctis, with a disappointing look. Though, the raven didn't mind. He had his fun.

 

"Noct...please do tell me what you've done  _this_ time..." Ignis sighed.

 

Right when the man was dragged all the way out, Noct responded. "What do you think?"

 

"You've done this for what- thirty-two times!? Does your father even know you do this?"

 

"Nope, and it's _thirty-three_ times." Noctis corrected with a grin.

 

The two walked out the room, the raven's face still covered with sperm. Before anyone could see, Ignis grabbed a cloth, used for cleaning his glasses, out of his back pocket. He handed it to Noct, who cleaned up his face with it. He handed it back, with Ignis' face turning into disgust. He put it into a nearby trashcan.

 

Turning a corner, they were met by a blond with freckles. He slipped on the floor, but to quickly catch himself by his hand. Standing back up straight he laughed. "Hey! How was the interrogation?" He asked Noctis.

 

"The usual..." Noct let out a suggestive grin.

 

"Again? How many times was it...?" Prompto taped his chin with his index finger.

 

"Thirty two-"

 

" _Thirty three_." Noct corrected Ignis once again.

 

Ignis sighed. "Yes,  _thirty three_ times..." 

 

"How's your father not known?" Prompto questioned.

 

"He probably does know. When I say _probably_ , it's because he's got busy, busy paperwork..." Noctis said with a frown.

 

They were father and son. But rarely got into contact with each other. Regis couldn't talk to anybody- especially his son. He was stocked with files day by day. Noctis, on the other hand, free roamed. He could do whatever he'd like. Stay at home, play games, hang out with his friends, ~~suck dick~~. He had an easy life. 

 

"Hey- uh, cheer up!" Prompto said with a large grin plastered onto his face. "It'll be fine! I promise!"

 

Noctis rolled his eyes and made a smiled back. "Yeah, yeah, sure..." 

 

"Bah, don't be a party pooper! Do we _have_ to bring Gladio here?"

 

"He doesn't scare me." The raven almost stuck out his tongue in a childish way. 

 

Right after, a muscular, tattooed arm looped around Noct's neck, pulling him into a tight headlock. His hair was rubbed back and forth, strands turning into messy knots with other strands or raising in the air from static. The raven caught just a glimpse of his attacker. Obviously, it was Gladio. He let out snicker, grinning wildly. Prompto wanted to join in as well.

 

He ran up to Noctis, tackling him down. Yes, released from Gladio's ghastly grip, but then pummeled into the ground like he was mattress. Noctis patted the concrete ground, begging to be let up. Prompto refused to, his fat chocobo ass still sitting on top of Noct's back. It got to the point where Noct had to fake like he was gasping desperately for air, almost at the verge of passing out.

 

When they were younger, probably in high school, Gladio _and_ Prompto both sat on top of Noctis right when he tripped and fell. They started laughing, except the raven. He actually passed out from the lack of air. Ignis wasn't there during the scene, but when he did, he gave them both angry scolds.

 

Prompto got off, allowing the raven some air. He coughed, choking on saliva. He continued laughing until his stomach was hurting and his eyes seemed glossy. His face must've looked red. His right hand brushed his cheek, feeling the warmth. It was really hot- hot like boiling water. Noctis leaned forward, almost collapsing from exhaustion. He swallowed the remaining saliva that was left inside of his mouth.

 

"You guys...are insane..." Noctis panted. He got up, his back sore and stiff. He leaned back, his spine making a quiet cracking noise. Prompto cringed, disturbed by the sudden sound. 

 

"That's disgusting!"

 

"Ever cracked your knuckles?" 

 

"Why would I?" Prompto replied.

 

After the blond responded, Noct brought out his middle finger, especially the middle finger, pointing it in the air and cracking it. It created a loud noise, which echoed throughout the hallway. Noctis laughed, watching his friend step back, yelling out to "Stay away!" and "You're so gross!"

 

Gladio let out a manly laugh. Ignis on the other hand, pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

 

"I fear on how sadistic your humour is..." Ignis sighed in disappointment.

 

Noct snorted. "Humour my ass."

 

_"NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM, PLEASE HEAD TO YOUR FATHER'S OFFICE, THANK YOU."_

 

 The raven groaned, hanging his head down low. Prompto patted his back, reassuring his friend.

 

"Fuck, he's gonna kill me if he knows..." Noct breathed out. His heart pounded like crazy, anxious and terrified. Well- his father couldn't really  _do_ anything to him. But he might spread the little news of him  _sucking thirty-three dicks_.

 

"In a row?" Prompto joked.

 

_"Shit, I said that out loud..."_

\----

 

"There is a man infiltrating our organization."

 

_OH THANK FUCKING GOD-..._

 

_Is that a good thing or bad thing?_

 

"Oh..." Noctis replied. He tried his best to look surprised, or rather interested.

 

"He is part of the mafia group; Niflheim. I need you to temporarily be removed from interrogation. Instead, you'll be switched to Undercover." Regis explained. 

 

"...W-Wait." Noct stuttered. He held out his hands in defense "I'm...what?" 

 

"You'll be put in Undercover-"

 

"Underco-all of the sudden!?" The son yelled. His emotions mixed- confusion and anger.

 

"Yes-"

 

"Don't you think that's a 'lil too dangerous for your _own_ son...? And especially when we haven't talked to each other- in what, a month!?"

 

 "I put you as an interrogator and you somehow manage to survive talking to multiple mass murderers? You haven't even complained for six years. And how am I not surprised?" Regis said with a serious tone. His old features looked stern. Wrinkles and old age. Made him even more intimidating to the eye. Regis tried to slip away from his son's comment on being isolated from him for quite some time. He was just... _really_ busy.

 

"I..." Noct couldn't find his words to say. So matter of fact; speechless.

 

Regis let out an old man sigh that made people feel like shit. "Your party will be with Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto. I've set them up just for you- including protection as most priority." He explained.

 

Well, at least his friends'll be there.

 

"You will be tracking down the suspected man." Regis handed his son a couple files. They were pictures of a man in a long ass coat, boots, flowing long hair and menacing amber eyes. Noctis almost gained a boner from the looks of him. His name was unknown, but was very well known for working in for a mafia group by the name of Niflheim. He caused many mass murders, probably even breaking records from other people just like him. He'd leave his victims in alleyways. Strangely enough, they would always find in their pockets a coin. Each and every victim, a coin were to be found. Were they supposed to use it? Spend it? They ran tests, trying to figure out the object. All those scans gave out were **ERRORS**.

 

It didn't seem  _harmful_ or anything. It was a freaking coin!

 

"He works in Niflheim..." His father continued. Noctis was listening, but didn't really want to look at his dad's face. He flipped through the pages, finding any pictures that seemed interesting, or any simple, bolded print that he could lazily read.

 

Reading over the paper quietly, Noct was quite interested in this man. He seemed like a lush, oily guy and seemed to be a jokster type. He looked like he gave things easily, but secretly held grudges on the inside. 

 

Who knows?

 

He'll have fun with him.

 

"He seems to be last seen in Insomnia, right near the building. He's a threat to us- and especially the organization. It is heard that his next position will be at Galdin Quay. I fear he might be infiltrating and figuring out different corridors into our building. As he gives the routes away to Niflheim, soon this place will be into ruins. You, Noctis, will be undercover, finding out who this man is, put him under arrest. And you may go back to your interrogating ways.  I entrust you into fulfilling that deed."

 

Noctis simply nodded his head without any complaints.

 

"It's said he holds a file inside of his jacket. You need to take and run with it. It will be difficult to obtain it- but I know you can do it." Regis encouraged. 

 

Noctis, again, repeated that same head gesture.

 

"You are dismissed." His father lastly said. 

 

Noct's shoulders raised, speechless. "...Okay." He quickly responded. He turned on his heels awkwardly, walking out the room.

 

"And also, Noctis..." Regis spoke.

 

"Uh, yeah?" His head turned over his shoulder, facing his father.

 

"Please don't do anything revolting. I've been getting multiple complaints about your..." Regis didn't complete his sentence. He looked up and down at his son's frame. But they both knew what was happening. Noct's cheeks flared a bright red, turning into a tomato, steaming and becoming a meal that would be made by Ignis. The raven covered his mouth using his right hand. It looked like steam was escaping his scalp.

 

Noctis walked out the room, still steaming like crazy. He shut the door gently. Walking down the hallway, windows were by his side; left and right. They reflected off of him, showing off his red face.

 

"Oh my god..." Noctis groaned. 

 

\----

"Are we there yet...?" Prompto whined. 

 

"No, we are not. This is the tenth-"

 

"Eleventh." Noctis corrected. A grin formed on his lips.

 

"... _Eleventh_ time, Prompto." Ignis rolled his eyes.

 

"Sometimes you've just got to deal with his ridiculous whining..." Gladio crossed his arms.

 

"How the hell are there no seat belts in this car?" Prompto questioned.

 

"Beats me." Noct replied.

 

They were currently riding in the Regalia, heading off to their mission. Prompto was starting to feel nauseous. He needed a break, or else his head's going to explode! He wanted to vomit, even when the car was moving. He'd leave a trail of saliva and almost digested food down the road. Gladio cover his nose from the foul smell, with Noctis snoozing away.

 

The raven was tired. Every time he'd get some shut eye to get some sleep, there would always be a bump. Either Ignis did that on purpose, or it was just a random coincidence. They drove down a calm, smooth pasted road. So it must've been on purpose.

 

"Are we there ye-"

 

"No!" Ignis, Gladio and Noctis said at the same exact time.

 

 "Okay, sheesh..." Prompto rolled his eyes.

 

"Actually, I think we've arrived..." Ignis said. Looking forward, the scenery changed. Instead of those large oak and pine trees to their left and right, buildings showed up in variety sorts of colours. They were very well known for being by the waters. 

 

"This'll be a tight squeeze. But do not fret, I'll do this in no time." Ignis reassured. The car drove slowly toward a car park. Noctis observed the place. This was pretty nice to spend a vacation at. But damn...

 

it was scorching!

Noct couldn't take the heat. He wasn't wearing his jacket at the moment, but his usual black skulls, t-shirt. He started fanning himself with his hands, almost panting. Sweat beads rolled down his face, along with the other's. Gladio seemed fine. Well,  _fine,_ as in sexy as hell. He looked great in sweat.

 

"It's so hot..." Noctis complained, fanning himself even faster.

 

"Then take off your shirt." Gladio replied.

 

The raven snorted. "And look just like you? No way..."

 

"Is it because you don't wanna show your scrawny lithe body?" The muscular man chuckled, smirking like a mad-man.

 

"Hey...I _got_ muscle." Noct tried defending himself, but failed miserably. "You just...can't see it." He quickly added in. 

 

"Mhm. Keep talking..." Gladio rolled his eyes and continued to smirk.

 

The raven's face went a bright red, hopefully not a tomato one. His emotions were mixed with embarrassment and shame. How could he not have a nice body like Gladio!? Noctis quickly hid his face by turning away, trying to look busy by scratching his temple, or tying his shoelac-...

 

Oh, yeah.

 

Boots.

 

Noctis looked awkward, and everyone could see it. Even by the civilians in the town knew Noct seemed like a shy guy. His friends would make fun of him for that. On the inside, he was a wild succubus who hasn't mated in years.

 

"Now we've just gotta find our suspect..." Noct is began "What does he look like again?" He questioned. But right after, his memory popped up. He remembered that handsome face, beautiful eyes and such intriguing facial features. 

 

"Oh, he's-" Prompto was cut off.

 

"Uh, never mind." Noct is responded.

 

 

Oh fuck, that clear distinct image flooding in his head!

 

"...Hey guys. Isn't that...?" Prompto trailed off. His index finger pointed, almost trembling. Noctis snapped back into reality, shaking his head. He blinked twice, trying to find what his freckled friend was talking about. Quickly, their glances turned to where Prompto was pointing. It showed a man, wearing a a large coat, red hair and boots. 

 

"Oh, great..." Gladio muttered. He had to be there when they were just getting prepared.

 

The man walked away, moving further and further from the group. Without hesitation, they moved after him. This man- the person who Regis was talking about- and the man who was infiltrating Insomnia's organization. Edging closer and closer, the suspect seemed to turn around each second...like he could sense them. They were almost caught, by quickly hid behind a few people, acting as if they were part of their family. 

 

They were on his tail. Turning a corner, the man was met by another person. Well, most likely, fifteen of them. The four hid behind a brick wall. Noctis turned his head over, trying to get a closer eye on their suspect.

 

There were sounds of laughing, talking and cursing. The smell of tobacco filled the air. It was so humid- and the smoke increased it. Prompto coughed loudly, to be immediately shushed by the three.

 

The blond whispered a "Oh, I can't cough!?"

 

Noctis could agree with Prompto. He was about to cough too. He covered his nose, using the collar of his shirt. He pulled it up to the bridge of his nose. Noctis was surprised that the suspect didn't even gag. Gladio looked like he was about the same condition as Noct was.

 

Around his teenage years, he knew what tobacco smelled like. He wasn't  _that_ sheltered. His classmates would usually smoke behind the school, day after day. They'd smell like crap when they entered the building, only to be sent home and given suspension. Though, the scent right now was almost breath taking. Noct's head went dizzy. He was starting to lose consciousness. He was quickly shaken up, by Ignis grabbing his shoulder.

 

"Noctis, are you alright?" Ignis asked in concern.

 

"Y-Yeah..." He replied back. The raven turned his head around the corner, only to see those fifteen men all across the floor, sprawled out. This man...did he do all of this in a couple minutes? Their chests didn't heave up and down. Were they...

 

dead?

 

Noct's eyes blew wide open. "We need to leave...now." He started to gather himself up, shaking his head left and right.

 

"Noct, what'd you see-" Prompto was quickly interrupted.

 

"I'll tell you later...!" He yelled, probably causing alarm to their suspect. The four straightened themselves up, running off before they could be found. Noct was the one behind, most likely the slowest of the pack. He felt a gaze pin his spine. He wouldn't even  _dare_ look back and face that redhead. If he could do that to fifteen men, whatever could he do to four guys like them?

 

"H-Hey..." Prompto began. He regained his breath as they reached safety.

 

"What was that all about?" Gladiolus asked.

 

"They're," Noctis gasped and swallowed. His throat was dry. "all dead..." He managed to breath out.

 

"How many?"

 

"Fifteen..."

 

"Maybe they're asleep?" Prompto suggested.

 

"I deeply doubt that." Ignis responded with a shake of his head. "Though, we're still unsure of the looks of what Noctis saw. We may have to return back before the police arrive." He added in.

 

"We still need those files." Noct bit the right inside of his cheek. It was inside the man's jacket. How're they really going to get it? Hug him as a friendly gesture, reach their hands inside his coat, feel for something paper related and book it? Regis didn't give out exact instructions. 

 

For a couple minutes, they all regained their breath. They're ready to return back.

 

"Alright, let's go-" Noctis was cut off by a man standing right in front of him. He was really tall. Like, taller than Gladio. 

 

"S...Sorr-" Noct was about to apologize, but looked up. Red hair and amber eyes?

 

The raven stumbled back, caught by Prompto's arms. If he wasn't there for him, Noct would fall on his bottom, looking stupid.

 

"I'm afraid you're out of luck." He said.

 

Noctis cleared his throat, trying to seem like the _cool boy_ he was. "Are we?" He did his best to try and play it nice.

 

"Stalking behind my back, I see?" He added in. The raven let out a grunt. So he really knew they were behind him that whole time? "Is it that Regis brought you here?" He mentioned his father's name. He knows a lot- way more than he should. 

 

"What about him?" Prompto asked with concern.

 

"Nothing in particular." Right after he said that, he threw a coin towards Noctis, almost hitting his forehead. Out of his instinct, he raised his right hand quickly to protect himself. Gladio was there, quick enough to catch it. He took it, looking at the object.

 

"What's this, some sort of souvenir?" He grudgingly asked.

 

"Consider it as your allowance."

 

"Yeah. And who's _allowing_ us?" Gladio stepped forward, eyes squinting.

 

"A man of no consequence." The man finally ended off, with his arms raised in the air like he was about to give a big hug. He walked away. The four didn't bother catching up and following him once again. It could just be a suicidal mission.

 

"Yeah right." Noctis scoffed.

 

 Gladio glanced back down at the coin. He flipped it.

 

Heads.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noctis just wants to be the cool boi of the pack... ;-;
> 
> lmao, I also try to make Noctis...RELATABLE? Not really.


	2. Chapter Two: A Dying Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You never told 'em?" Cid said, looking up into Regis' eyes. All he could do is shake his head shamefully.
> 
> "Heh...I expect that from 'ya." Cid smiled softly but quickly died down into a frown.
> 
> "You've...been keeping this a secret?" Noct said in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some shit happens in here, whoops.
> 
> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com
> 
> ask me some stuff, my inbox is empty. ;-;

 

 

"Found anything yet?" Noctis asked in a bored tone.

 

"Not at the moment," Ignis replied, as he continued to type on the keyboard.

 

They were currently back at their headquarters, researching anything about that strange man. A loud ERROR was heard, causing Ignis to let out an irritated huff.

 

"It's been two hours already. Should we just...give up?" Prompto suggested. Ignis tried one more time and continued typing, but the sound repeated once more.

 

"Hell no." Noctis pushed himself off the wall his back was against. He bent over, staring at the computer screen.

 

"All that I know is he works at Niflheim," Ignis explained. "nothing else."

 

"Let me try." Noctis gently nudged Ignis out of the way. He bent over, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the screen. He typed in a couple things with his slender fingers, but to only receive a big, fat, red ERROR. Noct groaned as he pulled away.

 

"There's got to be something. I swear..." Noctis hissed.

 

"I'm not surprised that information about them is blocked off," Gladiolus admitted.

 

 A knock was heard at their door.

 

"Cindy?" Prompto immediately straightened himself up, trying to look manly. 

 

"Hey, guys. Your father's lookin' for 'ya. He looked serious..." She said.

 

"Agh, what now?" Noctis said, slouching his shoulders. He pulled away from the computer screen.

 

"I only heard 'em from murmurs. Somethin' happen 'bout the Crystal. Along with 'ol Pawpaw." Cindy said with a serious tone. Noctis headed his way towards the door's entrance. Once he exited the room, he strode over to his father's office.

 

What now? Was he in trouble?

 

New mission?

 

About the mysterious stranger who works for Niflheim?

 

Go back to interrogation?

 

That would actually be quite nice.

 

Noctis knocked on his father's door. He heard a " _Come in._ " The young man entered, seeing his father with a serious, stern face. It made the room cold and scary. 

 

"Dad, okay." Noctis breathed out and put his hands for reassurance.

 

Regis raised his right brow.

 

"I cannot control Prompto and Gladiolus for 24 hours straight-"

 

"It's not about them, son." 

 

Noctis sighed in relief. "Uh, okay? Then...what is it?"

 

"Come with me. It's something about the Crystal." Regis stood up from his leather chair. He took his cane that was leaning against his desk. He limped his way out of the door, with Noctis at his aid.

 

"How's your leg?" Noct concerned.

 

"It's fine, son. Don't worry about me. Just worry about your friends." Regis gave a weak smile, which made Noctis even more worried. They slowly walked towards a vault. It was where the Crystal was kept inside.

 

"The Crystal? I heard Cindy saying something happened to it." Noctis spoke.

 

"Indeed. A serious cause as well."

 

Regis typed in a code, which was quite long. Almost lasted a minute to type in. The vault door opened, revealing two pieces of paper there. The Crystal...

 

was no longer there.

 

"...Dad-"

 

"I know, son. This is a great cause. This threatens the whole organisation."

 

"Without it, we'll-"

 

"Tremble and fall. I know." Regis nodded his head. He crouched down to grab the small paper lying in the middle of the vault.

 

"This was the only thing left." The older man spoke, as he handed his son the note.

 

_"We have your Crystal, Regis. Sign the peace treaty and we'll give back your Crystal. A ceremony will be placed in Altissia in the next two weeks if signed." - Niflheim._

 

Next to the note laid the peace treaty. Regis just had to sign his name and they would get their Crystal back. Though, Niflheim was a tricky bastard. Whenever they would send documents to them, Regis would spend hours reading it carefully before he did any mistakes.

 

Noctis let out a low growl, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He crumpled up the note into a small ball and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "How did they get past security?"

 

"Poisonous gas," Regis replied.

 

"Oh..."

 

"They're currently at the hospital, being taken care of," Regis reassured. "I do worry about Sophiar's health."

 

"Sophiar? Cid?" Noctis said.

 

Regis nodded his head. "I don't know if he has the ability on surviving," Regis spoke with grief. The two have been together for a long time. since they were strong, young adults. 

 

"Should we form the peace treaty with Niflheim, son?" Regis asked, moving away from the depressing topic.

 

"I...really don't know." Noctis let out a nervous, yet awkward laugh. 

 

Regis didn't reply and only looked into his son's face. His unoccupied hand took Noctis' cheek gently with care. "It's going to be okay, son." He assured him. Noctis failed to realize, but tears were clinging on his eyelashes. They threatened to fall down his cheeks. His pale face became a pastel red colour. 

 

"What would your mother say about you?" Regis said with a sad smile.

 

Noctis' mother died right when he was born. He never got the chance to actually feel her hair, touch her face or even hold her hand. He only saw photos of her in picture frames or albums, but that was all. He wanted to _feel_ her. To _actually_ laugh and play with her. 

 

Noct kept quiet and rubbed his lips together. 

 

 "Come now, son. Let's not worry for now." Regis' hand that was on Noctis' cheek was now placed on his shoulder.

 

"Now, let's-" Regis was cut off, by the Crystal room's door opening. It slammed into the wall, revealing Cindy. Her chest was heaving up and down, panting heavily. It looked like she ran as best as she could. 

 

"Somethin' happened to Pawpaw..."

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 "He isn't breathing properly." The doctor spoke.

 

Noctis could hear his father's breath pausing. Regis bit the right inside of his cheek and had a stern face. But he maintained his composure. Cid was currently asleep, his chest was slowly moving. He looked extremely sick. In the hospital room, there were a number of people that were intoxicated with the poisonous gas. 

 

Cid's eyes seemed to flutter open, causing Regis to jolt back into reality.

 

"Reg-" Cid coughed violently. Regis took the sick man's hand in his own, holding it tightly to his chest. 

 

"The gas-" He coughed again, with his body shaking.

 

"Who caused it?" Regis asked eagerly, wanting to finally know the one who started it all. He would give them a torturous life that they go done on their knees, praying and begging for death.

 

"The man-" Cid breathed in and out heavily. "Ardyn-"

 

Regis paused. His grip on Cid's hand tightened. "I should have known..." He hissed.

 

"the gas...he started it all..." 

 

"Dad...who's _Ardyn_?" Noctis questioned.

 

"You never told 'em?" Cid said, looking up into Regis' eyes. All he could do is shake his head shamefully.

 

"Heh...I expect that from 'ya." Cid smiled softly but quickly died down into a frown. 

 

 "You've...been keeping this a _secret_?" Noct said in disbelief.

 

Noctis trusted his father. With anything that was difficult, beyond human abilities, he would put all of his faith into his father. Hell- even the strangest, serious and embarrassing topics, his father would tell him it. Regis' hands curled up into fists. He held them to his side, tightening them up until they turned white. His hands gave up and soon collapsed.

 

"Son-"

 

"He's stopped breathing!" Ignis cut Regis off. He looked at the monitor, seeing skyrocketing results.

 

All of their attention pointed to Sophiar, who laid there without moving a muscle.

 

"Cid? Cid! Stay with me!" Regis yelled out, putting his hands onto his close friend's shoulders. He shook him up a bit but realized it was over. 

 

_He was gone._

 

The monitor beeped loudly. Instead of zig zag lines, it became horizontal. Regis slowly pulled his hands away from Cid's shoulders. He felt so numb on the inside. His chest tightened, his own shoulders raised. He put his right hand onto Cid's chest. His emotions couldn't stay inside. The pain was just too real. He opened his mouth to say something, but regretted his actions and shut his mouth.

 

Noctis felt some strange wrath inside of his chest. He didn't know what it was, but it was flaring. It felt really, _really_ weird. He couldn't exactly explain how it felt in a couple sentences. He gritted his teeth and inhaled through them. He faced his father with gleaming eyes.

 

"Who's Ardyn? Dad- tell me. Fucking tell-"

 

"Noct!" Ignis said, grabbing his shoulder. "This is not the time to-"

 

"Who the hell is Ardyn!?" Noctis hissed and pulled away from Ignis' grasp.

 

Regis sighed in defeat. "Your mother, Cid, Clarus and I were the only one who knew of this. Ardyn...is your uncle."

 

\----

 

_Regis mother was unable to give birth right after he was born. Though, she wanted another son. His mother and father went to an orphanage and adopted one of the children there. For some reason, the one that they've adopted cost only 200 dollars. All of them were around 5,000 or above._

 

_His name was Ardyn Izunia._

 

_He had red hair, beautiful amber eyes, a nice masculine face at the age of 8 and knowledge beyond every child. Even the eldest in the orphanage couldn't possibly compete against Ardyn._

 

_The workers there say that Izunia was abandoned at the age of 2. He was asleep, next to a dumpster._

 

 _A note was to his side, carelessly saying "_ we don't want him anymore. Somebody can have him, k thx. _"_

 

_Nobody knew who, or where his parents' whereabouts were at. They supposed that they moved to a different country and didn't want to bring their child with them. Or it may have been accidental pregnancy and they could not afford an abortion. Ardyn was a strange kid. He didn't socialize with other children there or play with them. He found them immature and way below his league. Whenever he had to, he would speak in riddles, where children there would wonder if he was speaking a different language or simply joking around._

 

 _Ardyn didn't have any friends. Though, he_ kind _of had one._

 

_Ravus Nox Fleuret._

 

_Ravus didn't like Ardyn one bit. Ardyn pushed his sister; Lunafreya, which caused her to get a sprained ankle. Ardyn, for some reason, laughed. Ravus held a grudge to him, while Luna said that it was just an accident and it happens a lot. Ravus dropped his grudge right when he and Luna got adopted. He never saw that redhead again._

 

_The workers there had to work with Ardyn, ask him a couple questions and make him happy. The worker asked Ardyn what his favourite colour was. He replied;_

 

_"icy blue eyes that are intimidating and raven hair that shimmers like a black chocobo." He was only 8 years old._

 

_The worker was very crept out and went far enough to ask if they could not work with Ardyn._

 

_"I love how you cry." Ardyn let out a laugh, looking down at one of the children he pushed by "accident". Ardyn got into trouble, but he didn't care. He would push children down anytime he'd like. They couldn't really do anything about it. Ardyn treated himself like the king of the orphanage.  Though, there was one teen in the orphanage who could possibly win over Ardyn;_

 

_Ifrit._

 

_He was one of the delinquents on the orphanage. He had a fiery heart. He would make deals and quickly take what he wanted and shut them down by using violence. He had other teens his age; Leviathan, one of the females in the group. It's said her beauty shines like a mermaid and she loves the water. She'd drive her head into a bucket of water to "cool down"._

 

_Titan, one of the buff and possibly the strongest person in the orphanage. Rumours spread he could lift cars if he'd like._

 

_Ramuh was like a nerd of the group. Yet, a cool nerd. He studied electricity and lots of it. His favourite person is Benjamin Franklin._

 

_Shiva was the calm and passive one in the group. She respected everybody in the orphanage like they were her children. She's the only person in the group who actually socializes with the young ones._

 

_Bahamut; the leader. Just by his appearance, it was obvious he would be in charge of everything. Strong just like Titan, calm just like Shiva, intelligent just like Ramuh and had beauty just like Leviathan._

 

_But he was nothing like Ifrit. That caused him to remove Ifrit from the group. He was quite a hassle and caused trouble in the orphanage. After his removal, Ifrit tried to find anybody at least intelligent and not dumb as the other children in the orphanage._

 

_That's when his eyes landed on Ardyn._

 

_A perfect victim._

 

_"Drop this on Bahamut and I'll tell you where your parents are." Ifrit gave him a construction block he found off the streets._

 

_Ardyn believed him._

 

_He took the heavy object. Once when he found the highest place to drop it on him, he dropped it. It felt on top of Bahamut's head, causing him to bleed. He twirled around, discombobulated and in pain. Once his friends found him, he passed out on the ground. Izunia, sadistic as he was at such a young age; laughed. The gang heard him and quickly reported him to one of the workers._

 

_Ardyn was sent to the office. Again, he didn't care._

 

_But this time, it was different._

 

_Ardyn entered the office, seeing Bahamut sitting on a chair with a bag of ice in his hand. His friends were there. Except for Ifrit, who was probably laughing his arse off. He applied it to his head, trying to calm down the rush of anxiety. Ardyn was met by another child._

 

_New kid?_

 

_Somebody Ardyn could toy with next?_

 

_"His name is Ardyn Izunia. Please sign this form and you may have him." The office lady said. The man and woman did so, writing their names. A boy was hiding between his mother and father's legs, away from Ardyn. He shyed away, hiding deeper._

 

_"Son, go meet your brother." The man spoke, giving his son a friendly nudge. Regis shook his head and dove his head into his father's knee._

 

_"C'mon. He's your new brother!" The father said, giving his son another nudge, pushing him further to the redhead. He realized he pushed him way too close, causing Regis' face to flush a pastel pink and made him slap his father's behind. His father lets out a chuckle and rolled his eyes._

 

_"What's your name?" Ardyn questioned._

 

_"Regis Lucis Caelum..." He said, barely above a whisper._

 

_"How old are you?" The redhead asked._

 

_"I'm eight..." Regis said with little confidence._

 

_"I'm eight too! We'll be great brothers!" Ardyn reassured._

 

_Great brothers indeed._

 

_\----_

 

_"Regis...!" Ardyn yelled out. The two brothers were both eleven years old. They were playing hide and seek. Well...Regis was actually hiding on purpose. He didn't want to be near Ardyn. He was...weird. No wonder the price for him was 200 dollars._

 

_They were in the forest, playing "hide and seek"._

 

_"Found you!" Ardyn yelled into Regis' ear drum. He let out a gasp, resulting his heart to beat rapidly. For a couple seconds, he realized it was Ardyn. But his heartbeat didn't seem to calm down._

 

_"Oh, you found me..." Regis said with a weak laugh. He did his best to play along._

 

_"Yeah! Wanna play cat and mice?"_

 

_"I...do not know that game." Regis knew the game. But he didn't want to contribute to it._

 

_"There's supposed to be five or more players, but two will be fine! One of us is the mouse and one of us is the cat. There should be a goal that the mouse should be getting to. Oh! Reach the fountain. When you touch it, you win. If I catch you, you lose. Okay?"_

 

_"I'll-" Before Regis could say something, Ardyn interrupted._

 

_"I'm the cat!"_

 

_"...Alright." Regis nodded, rubbing his lips together. He stood up from the hiding place he was sitting in._

 

_"I'll give you a ten-second head start!" Ardyn said with a grin ear to ear. Regis nodded his head with a small smile on his face. Once Ardyn turned around to face a tree to hide his face in, he quickly darted with all his might._

 

_He heard "Ten!", which caused him to run even quicker._

 

_"I'm coming, little rat..." Ardyn's voice went low and husky. It scared the crap out of Regis. He paused to regain his breath. He heard a twig snap, which made him run once again. He saw sunlight. Bright light that looked like marble. It resembled a fountain. Water._

 

_He was almost out of the dark forest._

 

_"Come back here, you piece of..."_

 

_Regis quickened his pace. He felt a grab at his wrist. He almost escaped..._

 

_"Gotcha!" Ardyn's laugh echoed throughout the forest. Regis was pinned to the muddy ground. Sharp twigs pierced his skin, leaving bloody slits. He was in a headlock position, causing his lungs to lack oxygen. Ardyn didn't remove himself. He won, but still, he didn't remove himself off of his brother._

 

_He was running out of air._

 

_"Ar-...dyn..." Regis' voice hitched._

 

_"What's up? " Ardyn was sitting on top of him._

 

_"Off..." Regis quietly said._

 

_"Ah, sorry about that. I can't hear you. I couldn't hear your name when you first told me at the orphanage. I had to ask dad." Ardyn plainly replied._

 

_"Get...off me. Now..." Regis said, stronger._

 

_"Oh! Do you need air? Sorry!" Ardyn got off, causing his brother to gasp in relief. Regis got up, realizing his clothes were covered in muck and twigs._

 

_"Silly me," Ardyn said with a funny grin. "I almost killed you. Do you forgive me...?"_

 

_Regis nodded his head._

 

_"What was that?"_

 

_"Yes, Ardyn. You're forgiven." Regis spoke as he dusted himself off._

 

_"Ardyn? Regis? Dinner is ready!" Their father spoke. That made Regis jolt in surprise. He darted towards the voice without hesitating. He wanted to hide between his father's legs. But he couldn't because of his height. At least hide behind him. Once Regis found his father, he gave him a great big hug._

 

_"Hey there, you seem clingy. You need a shower, bud, you're all muddy." His father said. He looked at his son's attire and his eyes glanced at Ardyn._

 

_"Ardyn, did you do anything to him?"_

 

_"We just played cat and mice. Nothing else." He said innocently with a large smile._

 

_"Alright. Get along with each other, alright? I don't want another sprained ankle." He said, turning around. The two headed into their dining room, where dinner was served. Their mother gasped._

 

_"Regis, you're all muddy! You need a shower. Right after dinner, clean yourself up!" His mother ordered. Regis simply nodded his head. They all got together and had their dinner._

 

_Regis entered the bathroom. He brought one of the dining chairs upstairs. His mother asked why. Regis replied with "to clean the ceiling". Obviously a lie. It was actually to prop it up against the door before Ardyn could slide in like it was nothing. A couple weeks ago, when Regis was undressing himself to take a shower, Ardyn waltzed right in with no shame and had their pet fish cupped in his hands._

 

_He tossed them at Regis as a funny joke to "release the fish into the wild!"_

 

_The fish died from the lack of water. Ardyn grabbed it using his index finger and thumb, throwing it into the toilet and flushed it. He walked away, leaving Regis completely traumatised._

 

_Their parents questioned what happened to their fish. Ardyn replied with they ran away. Regis shrugged and didn't tell them the truth. Their parents were clueless and probably thought that it jumped out somehow, or they may have left the door open and some animal grabbed it. Now, they were in their room. They had bunk beds. Regis had the bottom bunk while Ardyn took the top one._

 

_"Regis, can I ask you something?" Ardyn questioned as his eyes darted to their white ceiling._

 

_"Alright."  He didn't really have a choice._

 

_"Can you keep this a secret?" He pointed his finger at the ceiling, drawing something Regis would never know about._

 

_"I will." No promises._

 

_"What do you think of mum and dad?"_

 

_Regis had to blink twice at that question._

 

_"Well...I think they're great. They've taken care of us, they've adopted you-"_

 

 _"I don't know about_ my _parents, though. My actual parents before I got adopted." Ardyn shrugged. He sat upwards. He leant to the side and dropped his head down. He faced Regis upside down, looking at his shocked expression. Ardyn couldn't see what Regis saw, but Ardyn's eyes were glowing._

 

_Because of where he was sitting, it looked like amber eyes were just staring at him. The darkness consumed everything, except his eyes._

 

_"You always look scared. I don't know why. Whenever we're playing hide and seek, you seem to get scared when I find you." Ardyn said with a pout. He raised himself back up and made Regis sigh in relief._

 

_"I'm not scared at all." Regis lied._

 

_"Are you sure? Whenever Clarus and Cid are here, you seem to be with them more than me."_

 

_"That's because I'm with you all the time. I see you every day, of course." Regis tried to clear his case._

 

_"That doesn't explain why you're scared a lot."_

 

_"...I was born shy and quiet."_

 

_"Hmmm..." Ardyn flopped onto his mattress. He checked the clock on the wall. 12:32 AM. He let out a yawn and blinked slowly._

 

_"Goodnight, Regis."_

 

_"Goodnight, Ardyn."_

 

_\----_

 

_"Ardyn, please tell me what you did now." Regis sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head._

 

_They were both 16 and were at school at the moment. Ardyn may have thrown a firecracker into the girl's washroom while there were girls inside. Thankfully, none of them was injured, just traumatised. Regis wouldn't blame them._

 

_"I thought you'd already know from the spreading rumours. Spread just like wildfire."_

 

_Regis huffed._

 

_"Looks like I've been chained. I threw a firecracker into the girls' washroom."_

 

_"What would mother and father say?" Regis quietly said as he sighed to himself._

 

_"They aren't alive," Ardyn added in. His brother glared at him with angry eyes but soon died down._

 

_"You've caused too much trouble. Since September, you dared to pull the fire alarm in the beginning of first period."_

 

_"But it was rather amusing," Ardyn replied._

 

_Right after their parents' death, Ardyn technically took control of the household. It would've instead been Regis, though Ardyn beat him to it. He became careless, mischevious and still sadistic till this day. He got straight A's in every course that made teachers believe he was a good little kid. On the inside, he wasn't. Teachers would sometimes defend Ardyn and later get betrayed._

 

_"Tell me what your next action is." Regis sighed._

 

_"I'm glad you asked. I was going to replace the pills in the office with high blood pressure, but I suppose that's too obvious. Either unscrew the pipes in the staff room for the place to flood or start a school shooting."_

 

_Regis stared at him in shock._

 

_"I'm only joking, Regis. The school shooting isn't a joke, though." He smiled innocently._

 

_"Let's just get to class. I've had enough of your trouble today."_

 

_"But it will never end, will it?"_

 

_As he was about to take the flight of stairs to ascend, he turned his head over his shoulder. "I hope it will." He gave a serious face and quickly turned around, walking up the stairs. He could hear Ardyn chuckling behind him._

 

_He didn't take it for real._

 

_\----_

 

 

 

_They were now young adults, fresh out of college. Regis started a company along with his brother. They worked side by side, with Ardyn being a complete dickhead while Regis actually did 99% of the work._

 

 

_Cid and Clarus were the first ones hired and put into a high position. Ardyn was undercover and worked in the shadows. Like in the orphanage, he didn't bother socializing with other people that were hired. He found everybody immature and out of his league._

 

_Especially the young ones._

 

_One day, he took all of his belongings and threw them into a pit of fire, burning everything that was of him. He even burned a picture frame of him and Regis when they were small. Ardyn was gone for two weeks. Regis decided to remove Ardyn from the organization. No one knew the whereabouts of Ardyn was._

 

_Until..._

 

_An explosion happened. It tore a giant gaping hole in Insomnia's building._

 

_The bomb was supervised and created by Ardyn. The organization was under attack by Niflheim. They threatened to take the Crystal away from them with a hefty price Regis was under. As a ransom for the Crystal, Regis would need to sign a peace treaty. But he refused to. Miraculously, Insomnia won with very little injured men._

 

_After the incident, Ardyn was considered as "The Accursed"._

_Regis couldn't believe his adopted brother would dare betray him. But it wasn't surprising. Bombs were normal when it came to his brother. He'd throw it in the air or in a parking lot when they were in high school._

 

_Ardyn still owed Regis a reason why he left. When the two finally met once again, Ardyn explained without hesitation._

 

_"I was tired. To be exact; bored and exhausted. Insomnia didn't do much to me, so I left. I got a higher position, something you never gave me. But alas, I'll see you soon, brother." Ardyn twirled around, walking away like nothing happened._

 

_Ten years after Ardyn's betrayal, Regis had a son. His wife died because of childbirth, giving their only son into existence. Regis looked at his son with a small sad smile on his face. He was very depressed when his wife died. But he had his son. The only family he had left._

 

_Well..._

 

_\----_

_When Noctis was growing up, Regis didn't tell him he had an uncle. Whenever Ardyn would drop by, Regis would hide his son away before his brother could find him._

 

_When Noctis was 5, he met two children around his age; Gladiolus and Ignis. He couldn't say their names correctly, so he'd call Gladiolus "Gladio" and Ignis "Iggy" for short. Noctis would sneak out of bed into the living room and find a family album book. Regis would find him sitting in their rocking chair, looking at the pictures. Regis would have to quickly run over and close the book before Noctis would read anymore._

 

_Noctis remembered a picture of a child with red hair and amber eyes._

 

_This happened many times. Regis would have to shove the album book up into a top shelf, but Noctis was smart enough to reach it. Simply by shaking the bookshelf until it fell._

 

_Regis would have to go far enough to burn the album. There were just too many horrible memories inside. It burned his chest whenever he would think about it. The fear, the pain, the sadness, the **betrayal** by his brother._

 

_In middle school, he met a blond student by the name of Prompto. They would hang out together whenever Noct's father would be at work. Whenever Noctis would try to find the photo album, he couldn't possibly find it. He supposed that it was thrown away or tossed in their fireplace. When he grew up, he forgot about it._

 

_Noctis needed a job, so he took part of his father's organization. He did some things that would make his father disappointed, which happened a lot._

 

_But Regis loved him anyway._

 

_\----_

 

 

"Noct, uh, where are you going!?" Prompto yelled out. 

 

"Finding Ardyn." He hissed out.

 

"Noctis, don't," Regis said in his commanding voice.

 

"He's poisoned your workers- he killed Cid-"

 

"Noctis, I order you to stay put-"

 

"And sit still while Ardyn's doing whatever!? And the peace treaty as well. Are you going to agree on it?" Noctis hissed.

 

"I just want what is best for you-"

 

"What's best for me is to find Ardyn." Noctis ran out of the room without hesitation. 

 

"Uh, eh..." Prompto let out a sigh of defeat. The room became cold and slow. Regis put his hands behind his back, letting out a huff.

 

"Find him. Before Ardyn does."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a reason why I made Ardyn be right by a dumpster. BECAUSE HE'S TRAAAAAAAAAAAASH (but I love him anyway .3.)  
>    
> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter Three: A Lovely Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see you're here." A voice called behind Noctis. He twirled around, to only see the redhead. Before he could back away, his wrist was taken by a soft, gentle, warm caressing hand. Noctis removed his hand away from the man like it was fire. His hands turned into fists.
> 
> "You..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, this is my least favourite chapter, lmao.
> 
> this includes dirty talk :3

 

"Noct!" Noctis heard Gladio yelling out his name. They lost track of him. Noctis was currently hiding behind a large tree. He was running over to headquarters. 

 

"Where are you?" Prompto yelled. Once they turned their backs, Noct sprinted, his boots clicking on the sidewalk. His attire was all black, so his friends couldn't see him in the dark.

 

Noctis looked up, seeing the night sky. The moon was full and bright. They were in the hospital for a long time. Noct had to admit that the place at night was really pretty. He remembered his father telling him that his name meant _Night_ or something. Insomnia had a fountain located at the front of it. It had lights which made it look even more beautiful.

 

Noctis headed into the building. The lights were all off and security guards were patrolling around. If they could catch him, they'd send him to his father. So Noct decided to sneak down low.

 

He wanted to take hold of the peace treaty and get it signed. To receive back their Crystal. Without it, everything would become a complete disaster. His father has been through enough. Fear, pain, sadness and betrayal. 

 

Noctis slammed the door open to the Crystal's vault. Nothing was inside. Not the peace treaty nor that small note. 

 

"Looking for something...?" A husky voice behind him asked. 

 

Noctis spun around.

 

"I see you're here." A voice called behind Noctis. He twirled around, to only see the redhead. Before he could back away, his wrist was taken by a soft, gentle, warm caressing hand. Noctis removed his hand away from the man like it was fire. His hands turned into fists.

 

"You..."

 

 "Hm, what a wonderful time to see you. How's your father doing-"

 

"Give it!" Noctis hissed out as he threw a fist at Ardyn. He backed away, exiting the Crystal's room. In the redhead's right hand was the peace treaty, rolled up in a cylinder.

 

"Woah, there! Calm down, will you?" The redhead as he put his hands up.

 

"What the hell did you do to my father over the past years!?" Noctis yelled out. He fruitlessly attacked and charged at Ardyn, trying to grasp for the sheet of paper.

 

"Regis, ah, I remember the good old days," Ardyn said with a chuckle. "I have done so many things I cannot even count them. But perhaps your father would know. They were quite terrifying." He said innocently. "Almost scared him to death."

 

Noctis sucked in some air through his teeth. He threw another fist, causing the redhead to laugh.

 

"Are you seriously trying to kill me?" His laughter echoed as he ran away. Noctis started to pursue him, going through hallways and open doors. His eyes saw him go into a room and shut the door just barely. Dead end for him.

 

Noctis slammed his body into the door.

 

"Show yourself!" He yelled furiously.

 

"Oh, Nooooooct..." Ardyn's voice whispered into his ears and stretched out his name for about 18 syllables. He felt his fingers touch his cheek. Noct spun around, catching Ardyn's gaze. Ardyn toyed with the peace treaty in his hand, waving it around to tease Noctis.

 

 "Give it!" Noct hissed. He threw himself forward to grab the stolen paper. While tackling over it, he felt an arm around his skinny waist. The arm kept him in place, putting him close to his chest. Ardyn's thumb played around with his hipbone, rubbing it up and down. He could leave purple bruises there if he'd like. Noct squirmed around, trying to reach for the peace treaty and at the same time trying to slip out of Ardyn's grasp. His ears picked up footsteps. Must've been security.

 

"HELP-"

 

Ardyn's hand covered Noct's mouth before he could yell once more. Outside, the security guard let out grunts of confusion. His flashlight shined left and right, searching for anybody. Noctis slobbered all over the older man's hand, covering his palm with enough saliva as possible. Ardyn rolled his eyes at the younger man's childish act. He started to bite Ardyn's fingers ruthlessly, causing the redhead to pull away in anger.

 

Noctis cried out once again and felt and saw an orange scarf, wrapping around his mouth and tied tightly behind his head. This time, he couldn't speak. He let out a quiet whimper in humiliation, hearing a disappointed sigh.

 

"Does my scarf not cover your voice? Do I have to shove my cock down your throat to shut you up?" Ardyn purred in Noctis' ear.

 

Noctis slowly shook his head. Ardyn slung the young man up on his shoulder like he was a bag of rice. Noct's eyes were darted at the door, hopefully for the security guard outside not to enter. He would be stuck between the temptation to grab the peace treaty out of Arydn's hand, kick the crap out of him and to stay quiet at the same time.

 

It would be embarrassing and shameful. Yet, Ardyn had no shame.

 

"I'm sure you had plenty. Over the rumours, I've heard of." 

 

Noct let out another whimper, this time, louder. His saliva absorbed into the material covering his mouth. His teeth grated over the strands of yarn and his tongue glazing over it. 

 

"Oh, please. You sound like a virgin." Ardyn rolled his eyes and chuckled.

 

It's because Noctis actually is one. 

 

He gave a number of men blowjobs, which made them running to him. The first time he gave a blowjob, he gained a lot of money. When he came home, his father would question where he got the money from. Noctis would reply with "Prompto gave it to me" or "I found it.". Later on, Regis finally knew how his son gained money. The first time he figured out, he was shocked. Beyond all limits. He hoped that his son wouldn't turn out becoming a prostitute.

 

Thing is, he's never had a dick up his ass before. He's seen a couple pornos when he was in high school and they seemed pleasurable. He shoved the end of a toothbrush up his ass, which hurt really badly. Like really, _really_ badly. He had to pull it out right away because of the pain. He was a sick, horny virgin who couldn't take things up his ass. He stuck with stroking himself and sucking other's off.

 

The footsteps got louder. The guard was right at the door. His hand took hold of the knob and started shaking it. Noct's heart stopped moving. He was going to die from embarrassment.

 

"Don't worry. It's locked." Ardyn whispered into Noct's ear, patting him on the head as if he was a pet. The sound of the knob shaking stopped. It looked like the security guard gave up. He walked away, his footsteps getting quieter and quieter until the two couldn't hear him.

 

"You looked and sounded so divine. I would have already fucked you into the ground. Imagine if the door wasn't locked. Wouldn't the guard's face be priceless? Me, thrusting into you until you cry, with tears never ending. Wouldn't that be nice?"

 

Already, Noct got a boner and he knew that Ardyn could see that. It felt awkward.

 

Noct's hand ghostly travelled to the peace treaty. The tips of his fingers touched the rims of it. He used his long fingernails to grab it, hopefully for it to slip out of Ardyn's hand. He acted as if he was paying attention to Ardyn's dirty talk. He had to be honest; he was really good at it. It made Noct feel hot inside, his cheeks flushed a red colour and sweat trailed down his forehead. 

 

 "Give me the peace treaty and I'll be on my way. Alright?" Noctis hissed.

 

"Hmmm. Giving away something and nothing in return? That, I cannot accept."

 

"Then what _do_ you want?"

 

"There are so many things I can exploit from you. It truly is a hard decision, isn't it?"

 

"By my standards, not really." Noctis crossed his arms. "Tell me what you want. And I'll possibly give it to you."

 

"Oh, you're leaving the choice in my hands? Bad choice." Ardyn chuckled to himself.

 

"And how is that...?"

 

"I was going to ask for your virginity-"

 

"I'm not a virgin anymore. There's no point in asking for it." Noctis cut off Ardyn, scoffing nervously. 

 

"Oh? So who was your first, Noctis?"

 

"...A guy. If I say his name, you're probably going to kill him." The younger man huffed.

 

"Wise decision. You're quite a fetching young man, I must say." Ardyn complimented. "Too bad I couldn't be your first."

 

"Think of a different choice," Noctis spoke quickly. He cheeks flushed a deep red and his gaze turned away from Ardyn. He looked extremely awkward in Ardyn's perspective and he knew it.

 

"If not your virginity, then, how about a night? The two of us. Dinner?" Ardyn suggested.

 

Noctis couldn't help but laugh. Especially a nervous one. "Are you asking me out on a date? I never knew you could swing this way."

 

"Of course I am. 6:50 PM, sharp, tomorrow, my place. I'll hand you my number and address. Look presentable. And with that, I will be off." Ardyn pulled out a small card and gave the young man it. The older man probably planned it before.

 

"I do have a few questions- and the date is on _my_ consent..." Noctis ordered.

 

Ardyn raised his brow in interest.

 

"What's your relationship with my father?"

 

"Dear old Regis. He was quite a shy boy when I first met him. He wouldn't talk to me on the first day. When our parents' died, I knew Regis would take charge. Yet, I stole it before he did. I'm not surprised he didn't fight back over authority."

 

Noct squinted his eyes, gripping the peace treaty and the card Ardyn gave him.

 

"What did my mother look like?"

 

"Regis kept his relationship with your mother a secret. Away from me, unfortunately. He kept you away from me as well. Such a shame I could never see you growing up." Ardyn said with a sigh.

 

"What's your occupation in Niflheim?"

 

"Getting deep into my workspace? I simply work as an assistant. Nothing special." 

 

"To whom?"

 

"Iedolas Aldercapt. A man of who lusts for power. His greed overtakes him. It is such a shame on how many documents I must prepare for him. Especially the ones that I must betray after we gain power."

 

 "Why do you even work for him in the first place?"

 

"I was assigned to it. Looks like by being your father's ' brother gives me a higher position."

 

"It seems to be of force. Iedolas seems like some guy who'd want enough information to exploit somebody just by forcing someone who knew about it."

 

"Ah, I actually enjoy my job. Creating the MT Army was such fun." Ardyn reassured.

 

"Does it, now?" Noctis squinted his eyes.

 

"Of course. Now then, mustn't keep your father busy. He truly is a busy man." 

 

"I-"

 

"I really look forward into our _date_."

 

Noctis bit the inside of his cheek, slightly pouting. Ardyn restrained himself to hug Noct to death. He would drive his face into the raven's hair, feeling how fluffy and soft and cold it is. He resembled much of a black chocobo. To add even more, Noctis was short. He was very self-conscious about his height.

 

"...Yeah...you too." Noctis slowly replied. He watched as Ardyn exited the room gracefully, leaving him in the damp remains of where the Crystal used to belong. He looked at the peace treaty. He unscrolled it, to hear a clinking sound falling on the ground.

 

A coin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this seems to be quite shorter from the other chapters. You guys are desperate for it, so I'm giving it to you! Just saying, I am quite busy, so chapters MIGHT be slower.


	4. Chapter Four: Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally Noct's turn. He picked up the fountain pen lying on the table, his fingers trembling nervously. His lips quivered slightly, his mouth turning dry. His skin formed goosebumps from the suspenseful atmosphere. Noctis took a deep breath, reading what was on the paper.
> 
> He took a glance at his father, who gave him eyes of assurance.
> 
> Noct swallowed and said "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, like the summary? Because I do. :3
> 
>  
> 
> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com

 

 

"A-A date!?" Prompto stuttered.

 

"Noctis, what have you been up to!?" Ignis yelled out in concern.

 

"You barely even know this guy. And you're going on a _date_ with him?" Gladio huffed.

 

They were at Noctis' apartment, discussing- more like arguing- about Noct's decision.

 

"Guys, guys- I'll explain." Noctis sighed. "Ardyn Izunia, he took the peace treaty and I _needed_ it. I wanted it signed- to end my father's suffering. I don't want him stressed out anymore- he's gone through so much fear and pain. The only way to get it back was to agree on a date with him."

 

"Did he do anything to you- harass you in a way-" Ignis was interrupted.

 

"No- it's nothing like that!" Noctis lied.

 

"You decided to go with a man, who's harassed you-"

 

"He didn't...!"

 

"Obviously he did. I can see the pink on your cheeks." Gladio pointed out. Noctis immediately covered his face using his hands. He blushed even redder. Noct let out a shaky sigh.

 

"I'm just embarrassed that you're...talking about it." Noctis lied once again.

 

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking." The muscular man rolled his eyes.

 

 "Whatever. I'm going on a date with and I'll be fine. My Dad's already signed the peace treaty and we're having a ceremony sooner or later." Noct said.

 

"Better wear your formal suit. I know you hate it but..." Prompto trailed off. 

 

 "The button is off, by the way. Please fix it, before I have to." Ignis said, taking off his glasses in order to clean them with a rag.

 

"Specs, it's fine. After the announcement, we'll be having a ceremony after. It won't be _that_ long." Noctis reassured.

 

"The thing that is struggling my mind is...you're going out with a man- who is part of Niflheim that has taken the Crystal and you find that not suspicious?"

 

"Iggy, I'm not stupid. Of course, I find it suspicious. But I can manage this on my own."

 

"When is the last time Noct handles something by himself?" Gladio questioned.

 

 "Never in my life," Ignis replied.

 

"Nope," Prompto added in.

 

"Prom!" Noctis groaned.

 

"It just isn't safe!" Prompto exclaimed. "You're going to get hurt- maybe even kidnapped? I don't know, but your dad's gonna kill us if something happens to you."

 

"We all have phones in our pockets, I'll contact one of you if I get injured, or harassed, or whatever. Now I need a [suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/74/e9/04/74e904171023cda8baba1617b3a4beb2--formal-suits-my-hair.jpg)..." Noctis started to enter his room, searching for something at least _formal_ to wear.

 

Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Utterly hopeless..."

 

\----

 

"Remember the plan, Noct?" Ignis asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah, you told me that like five times in the car ride." Noctis waved off.

 

"Alright. Just...be safe. Please. And try not to embarrass yourself. " They were inside of a car, being driven to the ceremony. Noct was on his phone, playing side by side with Prompto on King's Knight. The car ride was mostly silent, except for the raven and blond to yell out groans, playful threats or victory screams. The car turned to the right, heading into a parking spot. They felt the car finally stop, grasping their attention.

 

"Put away your phone," Ignis ordered.

 

"Fine..." Noct rolled his eyes, shoving it into his pocket.

 

Once they got out of the car, crowds of people swarmed them. Mostly Noct. News reporters pointed mics up to the raven's mouth, asking him multiple questions at once. Noct blinked twice once he caught the gaze of a camera's lens, noticing that he was live news, Gladiolus, Ignis and security guards pushed them back, allowing Noct some personal space.

 

The crowd started increasing, more and more people gathered around. It was a lot to handle. Noct's father was placed in a different car and was told he was going to await his son to arrive.

 

The four were led by three guards, heading to the ceremony area. Regis was talking to a couple guests until his attention turned to his son.

 

"Noctis..." Regis mouthed to himself. He walked over with his cane, limping slightly. Noct quickly ran over to his father's side, aiding him as he walked. "Are you alright?" The older man asked.

 

"Yes, I'm fine...are you?" Noctis questioned.

 

"I'm fine too. I see your friends are here."

 

"I can't really leave them behind, can I?" Noct laughed shortly.

 

"I do hope your blond friend isn't a bad influence." Regis leaned to his right, seeing Prompto playing on his phone. The freckled man jolted wide awake, putting his phone inside of his slack's back pocket. His cheeks flushed bright in embarrassment, causing Regis to chuckle quietly.

 

"Uh..." Prompto awkwardly spoke as he inched backwards.

 

"Er, no, he's not. He's just fine." Noct put his hand on his father's right shoulder, giving a little shake.

 

Their attention was turned, hearing sounds of bells ringing. It reminded Noctis of wedding bells. Regis walked forward, slowly. He used his cane to support himself, his son by his side, aiding him. As they were edging towards the ceremony, a man was in front of them blocking their way. Huge coat, boots, vertically striped pants, and an orange scarf. He had a huge fashion sense from the ancient times.

 

Regis straightened his back, clearing his throat. "Brother."

 

"Ah, Regis. It's such a pleasure meeting you once again." Ardyn's gaze turned over to Noctis, his eyes staring at him as he spoke to his relative. Noct's hands turned into fists, pearly white until Ignis tapped his shoulder.

 

"Restrain yourself," Ignis spoke quietly.

 

Noctis huffed, listening. His fists relaxed but his mind didn't. A news reporter came to Regis side, asking him multiple questions at once. Ardyn's gaze stayed still, watching Noct's every movement. He loved how the younger man did his best to not make eye contact with his, along with shuffling awkwardly and walking behind his friends. It was really cute.

 

Gladio and Ignis were standing in front, proud and strong. Ignis cleared his throat, glaring at the redhead. 

 

Ardyn laughed. "Protecting Noct? My, my, I am no harm to him," Ardyn walked to the side, glancing at the raven. "Isn't that right, _dear_?" He purred.

 

Noctis didn't say anything. He shuffled into Prompto, with him embraced in a tight hug. Prompto gave an ugly glare at Ardyn, sticking out his tongue in disgust. He comforted Noct, putting his chin on top of his head.

 

"I see, I see. I'm not welcomed." Ardyn understood, nodding his head.

 

"Indeed, you're right," Ignis said.

 

"Don't the bells sound like a wedding? That is quite funny." Ardyn chuckled at his own joke, which none of the other's did.

 

"Ardyn, this isn't a marriage! Nor will it ever. This is a peace treaty." Regis spun around, slamming the bottom of his cane to the concrete, facing his brother eye to eye. They gave ugly glares to each other, mostly Regis. Ardyn, on the other hand, took it as a joke, giving an innocent smile.

 

"Hmm, how about you ask your son about that? Us two are going out after the ceremony." Ardyn smirked in amusement. Regis' eyes went wide, turning around to face his son. Prompto released his death-gripping hug, letting Noctis speak to his father. His eyes were furious, yet terrified.

 

"Son. What did you _do_ -"

 

The bells rung again.

 

"Oh, dear. We're late. Come now, we shouldn't keep them waiting," Ardyn laughed as he waltzed his way to the ceremony. 

 

"We will speak of this later." Regis sighed, walking forward quickly, not needing his son's help. Noct let out a depressing sigh, slouching his back. He felt a gentle pat on his shoulder by Prompto.

 

\----

 

It truly felt like a marriage.

 

They would have to say "I do." to agree on the term of the peace treaty. Noct's fingers twiddled nervously, not because of the peace treaty, it was mostly because of the multiple flashings of cameras. Noctis was never the person to socialise that much. He wasn't the best at beginning conversations or ending them. 

 

The cameras flashed blinding light, causing the young man to half lidded eyes or use his hand to cover his face.

 

Iedolas and Regis first signed their names on a piece of paper, printed out in the finest cursive writing. 

 

Noctis' breath hitched tightly, feeling that awful stare again from the redhead. He jolted when feeling a warm hand on his right shoulder. Regis put it there while beaming his eyes to the ground.

 

It was finally Noct's turn. He picked up the fountain pen lying on the table, his fingers trembling nervously. His lips quivered slightly, his mouth turning dry. His skin formed goosebumps from the suspenseful atmosphere. Noctis took a deep breath, reading what was on the paper.

 

He took a glance at his father, who gave him eyes of assurance.

 

Noct swallowed and said, "I do".

 

"I do," Ardyn spoke.

 

The two wrote their names down, officially being in peace.

 

The crowd cheered wildly, smiling and taking more pictures. The raven swore he would become blind right when they leave the ceremony. Noct spun around on his heel, blinking relentlessly. He faced his father, feeling two hands placed onto his forearms, holding them in an iron grip.

 

"Dad, I-"

 

"Please, _explain_ what you have done?"  Regis' voice shook. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio stood next to them, blocking the view of cameras.

 

"I needed to do this-"

 

"But for what cause!? You know how I described how Ardyn was. He's a dangerous man. I can't even claim him as my own brother..."

 

"I don't want to see you in pain!" Noct cried out. A tear slipped down the left side of his cheek and down his jawline. Regis was left in shock, his grip loosening on his son's forearms. They dropped to his side.

 

"When mom passed, you've crashed down to hell- now Ardyn!? I never knew him in the first place, to begin with..." 

 

"Son-"

 

"Do you have any idea how scary it is to fear a relative?" Noctis wept. Regis thought to himself. Was his son scared of him this whole time?

 

"I don't want you to feel that way, son," Regis said. "you are my only family I consider as." He put his right hand on top of his son's shoulder, comforting him as a single tear drop escaped his eye.

 

"Aaah, dear. Is this the wrong time to interfere?" Ardyn's voice was heard to the right of them.

 

"Very..." Noctis hands clenched into fists once again.

 

Regis opened his mouth, about to say, " _brother"_. But he didn't. "Ardyn. Leave us be."

 

"Oh, but how come? Am I not part of the reunion-"

 

"You weren't ever!" Regis yelled, slamming his cane on the ground. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio turned their heads over their shoulders. Cameras paused but then started to rapidly flash with blinding, white light.

 

Ardyn scoffed, chuckling as the cameras flashed by. He took a couple steps back, admiring the commotion.

 

"Wait...this is..." Noctis began, raising his left hand in defence. Regis gently took it, slowly lowering it.

 

"Let's go," Regis whispered, walking to his left. Noctis followed, along with his friends blocking the view. The crowd yelled out questions, rising in the air. Phones were pulled up, cameras clicked and shined.

 

Noct was then separated from his father, going into the same vehicle he was driven to the ceremony. 

 

Once they all got inside, Noctis put his hands to his face, bending over, pressing his head against the seat in front of him. He let out a loud groaned, to be muffled by his hands. 

 

 "You alright, bud?" Prompto asked.

 

"Do you think I am? I fucked up...so...fucking...badly." Noctis banged his head against the seat for each word he said.

 

"Dude, it'll be fine! I'm sure of it!" Prompto reassured, giving Noct a rough pat on his back.

 

"Prom, you always say that." Noct sighed. "I wanna fucking die..." Noctis groaned as he leaned his head against the seat in front of him, relaxing there. Ignis wondered how he didn't suffocate. 

 

"The relationship between your father and Ardyn seems...unhealthy. Well, at least in my perspective." Ignis said.

 

"Obviously. My dad never told me of it since yesterday. He tells me _everything_..."

 

 "Some people keep things a secret. You mustn't expect your father to tell you _everything_." Ignis responds.

 

 "Iris and I are close. As kids, we tell everything to each other. We do keep a lot of secrets away from each other- which is completely normal." Gladio adds in.

 

 Noctis had to admit- they were right. He was too stubborn enough to admit it, so he said nothing in response. He still had to deal with Ardyn. Have a small talk with him and some dinner.

 

There was nothing going to go wrong. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY SHORT, I'M SORRY;-;
> 
> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ded
> 
> I've been quite anxious of posting this story. Especially all of my OTHER stories chapters. I don't know, I'm just quite worried of the results.
> 
> ;-;


End file.
